ogmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Igby
Igby Igby is the 3rd permanent town to be created on OGMC and as of July 20th 2019 it is the biggest town. Igby was founded 10:43 MST June 8th 2019 by GeneralRhombus on the coast of Lake Igdi. Igby is the capital city of The Republic of Santeria History Early Creation Igby was founded June 8th 2019, GeneralRhombus thought it was the first western settlement at the time of creation, but quickly discovered Igby's southern neighbor, Daneslau, which was founded 2 hours prior to igby on Lake Igdi. Igby was smaller then the eastern city of Ierus at its peak, but maintained good relations with the city. The same day Igby was founded, June 8th 2019, the city of Ierus was burned and looted. This caused the Eastern Exodus, where residents of Ierus to moved to the next biggest city out west, the majority of easterners moved to Igby, with a few moving to the island town of Chadia. This caused an early boom in Igbys development. After the city of Ierus was destroyed by players JADENJUMBO and 73beetle, the people of Igby were hesitant to give them the location of Igby, but mostly to fuck around with JADEN, GeneralRhombus convinced him that Igby was a city in Quebec, causing the phrase in Igby "Would you like the join the Quebec National Defense Force?". Shortly after JADEN travled nearly 4000 blocks away from the real location of Igby, the real location was given, bringing new players, further developing the town. After the nation of Hallon was formed on June 9th 2019 with the towns Kingdom's Edge and Withywindle in an unknown location, the towns combined quickly became richer then the city of Igby, yet still ahead of Hallon in population. The city entered a mutual defense pact with its southern neighbor, Chadia. On June 10th 2019, the city of Igby formed the 2nd nation on OGMC along with the settlement of Chadia. Together they formed the Republic of Santeria, with GeneralRhombus being elected 1st Premier of the new nation, with Igby as the capital city. Hallonian Santerian war The Hallonian-Santerian war broke out in Igby on June 15th 2019 when Hallons King paperpikmin von wyrm occupied the city of Igby with 3 Igbyan casualties, a loss for Santeria. On June 18th 2019 the city of Igby was targetted with multiple terrorist attacks from the Dodie Extremist paperpikmin. Nobody was fatally harmed but the cities infrastructure suffered 3 attacks within 1 day. The burning of Redlobster (pictured to the right), part of papers house bombed, and the front gates of Strawberry Castle was bombed. The Gorgan Santerian war On July 20th 2019, Chilhelm from Daneslau, Gorgana built a fort in Igbyan claims, which prompted the seizing of the fort from Santerian Forces, in response Gorgan Forces killed 2 Igbyan residents, prompting the beginning of the Gorgan-Santerian war which was devastating to the city of Igby. Every building in Igby suffered major damage due to fires, recovery efforts are still underway.